


Why

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-22
Updated: 2003-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Michael asks Brian a question.





	Why

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

We had to be at Babylon when I finally found the nerve to ask the question I've been wanting to ask Brian for a long time. And, of course, it had to be the night Brian and Justin decided to announce to the world that they were together again after their brief separation. I was alone with Brian because Justin had gone to the bathroom, Emmett had asked me to lend him Ben again so he could dance and Ted was practically unconscious after taking his pain pills so I decided to take a chance and ask Brian what I wanted to know. 

 

"Why did you do it?"

 

"Why did I do what?"

 

He looked at me with a weary expression on his face and I knew that he thought I meant to ask him why he'd taken Justin back but, as much as I hate to admit it, I already know the answer to that question. Brian took Justin back because he loves him, period. What I wanted to know was something entirely different.

 

"Why did you picked Justin up that night? You don't usually go for guys that young, you like your tricks a bit older. And he looked just like a scared little kid standing under that lamp post. So, what made you take him home with you that night?"

 

"I was bored, all the guys looked the same to me. And he was different. Untouched. I could see he was scared and the he was still a virgin, but I didn't think he was so young."

 

"But why didn't you sent him home when you found out he was only 17? Why did you still fucked him?"

 

Brian looked as if he was trying to find the words to explain me what he'd felt that night. I guess it was difficult because he's not used to express his feelings and maybe because not even he understood exactly what had happened that night.

 

"I wanted to be his first, I wanted him to always remember me. My son was born that night and I felt old, mortal. I wanted to leave something of me in this kid, something that he would remember for the rest of his life. I wanted to be immortal, I guess. After all, you always remember your first fuck. Besides, he's fucking hot. C'mon Mikey, even you must have noticed that he's hot."

 

Well, of course I'd noticed that. He's young, blond and beautiful and he has the most perfect ass I've ever seen. But I wasn't going to admit that out loud, ever, so I decided to change the subject.

 

"You know, most people think that their kids are their only chance at achieving some kind of immortality. I don't think that fucking thousands of men just because you want them to remember you will give you the same results."

 

"But I'm not like most people Mikey. I fuck, therefore I am. The more guys I fuck, the more people there'll be to remember me the way I want to be remembered: young and beautiful"

 

"Right. What if all those guys forget you the minute the fuck is over? That's what you do after all."

 

"Mikey, a guy will always remember being fucked by me 'cause I'm the best fuck they'll ever have."

 

"So you keep telling me." But I'll never know for sure, will I? I'll never know if he's right because he's never gonna fuck me and that thought is really depressing so I change the subject again. "So, you're not sorry you took Justin home with you that night? You got a whole lot more than you bargained for when you did that."

 

"Sorry? Why the fuck would I be sorry? I got exactly what I wanted Mikey, a great fuck and the only kind of immortality I want. Justin will never forget me. And since we're the greatest pair of fags Liberty Avenue has ever seen everyone who's seen us together will never forget us. We'll be immortal together."

 

"That sounds as if you're planning on spending a lot of time with Justin. Like the rest of your life".

 

"Mikey don't be stupid. We're not a couple of breeders, we're not gonna do the 'till death do us part' thing. We'll only be together for as long as we want to be."

 

"Right. Like the rest of our lives."

 

That was Justin, he'd just returned and Brian smiled. They forgot about me as soon as they kissed. They turned around and headed towards the backroom hand in hand, they were followed by the eyes of all their subjects. 

Maybe Brian was right. Maybe they'll be immortal together. 

 

But who'll remember me?


End file.
